


Multiverse

by Comp_Lady



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lived so many lives together so why it is so hard to find a happy end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> No Major warning for this chapter. Future chapters will have any additional applicable warnings placed here in the beginning note.

There is a theory, a not uncommon theory, known as the multiverse theory.

This theory states that there are multiple universes, one for every situational possibility that can be imagined. These other universes can be so different from ours that they are unrecognizable or the difference can be so infinitesimal that it is hardly noticeable.

Another theory runs along a similar thread.  The theory, or belief to be more accurate, is that some people are destined to know one another. That no matter the universe or the circumstances they will find each other and they will love each other and they will be together.

What most don't know is that both these theories have truth to them, though the latter rarely turns out to be as happy as most believe it would.

These are merely a handful of stories among millions

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my [wonderful prompt for the McFassy Spring Fest 2012](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/269409.html?thread=4431201#t4431201) by lillian_raven,
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
